He's a Part of the Team, NOW What?
by bookworm4497
Summary: Roy has been rescued, yay! In He's Rescued, Now What, we watched Roy become a part of the team and create Arsenal. Now, we get to see small moments in his life, from when he gets rescued to years after. Bad summery. Read He's Rescued, Now What first.
1. Telling the team about Lian

I'm baaaaaaaaaaack!

Actually, it's barely been a day, but whatever.

So, this is the first of my assorted one shots related to He's Rescued, Now What? If you guys have any ideas for other ones, I'd love to hear them.

The lengths of these will vary. Some can be two sentences, some can be 2000 words. I don't know. Depends on how much I feel like typing and what I'm writing about.

Hope you like it!

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing!

Telling the team about Roy's baby

Nightwing was dressed in civvies, getting ready to leave. As he was walking past the living room, however, he was mobbed by the team, wanting to know if they had a mission. He rolled his eyes.

"You guys do not have a mission. I do though, so please let me leave."

Jaime's eyes widened. "You're going on a solo mission? Without us?"

NIghtwing opened his mouth to repsond but was cut off by angry questions and exclamations from the team.

_Na na na na na na Batman!_

Everyone stopped talking and looked at Nightwing who pulled out his phone.

"Hey Roy." He greeted the person on the other end. He listened for a moment and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, I'll be there in a few minutes, don't get your panties in a twist. The team is just bugging me. Don't worry. Yes, I know how important this is. No, I did not tell Wally about this. I don't want him corrupting her, that's why. Mmhhm. Ok. See you in a few."

Robin looked at Nightwing incredulously. "_That's _your ringtone?"

Nightwing shrugged. "At least until someone comes up with a Nightwing theme song, yes."

Lagaan (**no clue how to spell that)** interrupted. "You're going on a mission with Harper?"

"No. I'm doing him a favor."

Cassie put her hands on her hips. "Oh? What exactly is this favor?"

Nightwing smirked.

"Babysitting."

Absolute silence.

"Why…why does Roy need a babysitter?"

Nightwing started walking out of the room. "For his daughter, duh."

Everyone started shouting.

"Roy had a daughter?"

"Is he even married?"

"Who's the mom?"

Nightwing held up his hand for silence. "Yes, he has a daughter. Lian Nguyen Harper. He has been married for about two year. To Cheshire."

With that, he walked out of the room, leaving behind a completely flabbergasted team.

"Huh." Karen (**That's Bee's name right?) **muttered. "Who would have thought?

* * *

Yeah, but I got a request asking for the team's reactions to Roy baby. Sorry if it disappoints. I just thought it would be hilarious is Nighwing acted all nonchalant and the rest of the team is spazzing out.

REVIEW!


	2. Normal Friends

Ok, so since I'm so psyched about this story, I sat down and wrote another one shot. This isn't a request one, but the next one will be. It'll probably be either paintball or Roy and Tim bonding over pranking someone, most likely Nightwing or Clone Roy.

Oh, and as a note, for the rest of this story, Original Roy will be referred to as his new name, Will or William. Clone Roy will be Roy.

Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I own neither of the Roys. I do, however, own everything else in this little story. I think.

Normal friends

The newly renamed William Harper, Will for short, stared up at his older clone.

"You…want me to what?"

Roy scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "Well… a bunch of my friends and I are having this get together thing, and they're all bringing their little sibling or cousin and whatever, and I've been talking about you lately, so now they all want to meet my little cousin William. And it'll be good for you to make some non-hero friends. So, do you want to come?"

Will blinked. "I… um… sure. Sounds like fun."

Roy smiled.

Roy and Will walked up to the group sprawled over 4 different picnic blankets. When Roy said a bunch of his friends, he really meant a _lot._ Roy had explained that most of these people were college buddies- he had started taking some classes after he began to get his act together. As Will looked around, he spotted a group of younger people goofing off on the side. Roy squeezed his shoulder gently and called out to his friends. They looked up and called greetings. One of them asked, "Hey, is that the famous William you've been talking about?" Roy grinned and replied, "Yup. This is Will, my cousin, although he's really more like my brother. He's probably cooler than all of you combined." At this, good natured insults started flying. Will watched as his clone relaxed and joked around, becoming a lighter person than when he was with the team.

After a few minutes of introductions, Will found himself with the group of younger kids. "So, tell us about you Will." One of the boys, Ryan, said. Will thought for a second.

"Um, well, I'm Will, obviously. Roy's… cousin. There's really not that much to say about me."

He seemed uncomfortable, so the boys moved on. The truth was, Will still wasn't really sure _who _Will Harper was. Considering this was the first time since he'd been rescued that he was around people who didn't know what had happened to him, he was a little nervous. Soon though, he was laughing and chatting with the other boys.

Things went downhill when they headed towards the pool in the park.

The prosthetic arm that Roy wore was still one of the new models, and one of its shortcomings was that if it got wet (really wet, not just a drop or two) it needed to be dried immediately or it would start to fall apart. Roy had every intention of staying out of the pool and avoid drawing attention to his missing limb.

That plan flew out the window when the boys, calling him out for not joining the pool, joined forces to _throw him in the pool._

"Shit!" Will cursed, quickly climbing out of the pool. "Pass me a towel!" He shouted to the boy closest to him. The boy, Mike rolled his eyes and tossed him a towel. "It's just water, Will, it's not gonna kill-" His voice died out as Will began fiddling with his arm. Mike's eyes almost popped out of his head when Will _pulled his arm off._ "What the hell?"

"Prosthetic arm." Will answered tersely. "Doesn't mesh well with water. I need to dry it immediately or it won't really function anymore."

Mike blinked. "Oh. Sorry dude, we didn't realize."

"It's fine."

The boys watched silently as Will took care of the arm.

Finally, Ryan spoke up. "You know, when we say 'tell us something about you', having a prosthetic arm falls under that category."

With that, the tension was broken, and the boys began laughing and goofing around again. As Will refastened his arm and checked to make sure it worked, he smiled. Maybe Roy had been right. Having some normal friends would be good for him.


	3. Pranking

Here's chapter number 3! It's pranking. I totally meant to do paintball, but the I realized... I've never played paintball. Frankly, I don't know the first thing about it. So, I have to do some research, so don't expect that for a while. On to the chapter!

Oh, and I would recommend reading the chapter 'Telling the team about Lian' before this one. I reference something in it. You'll see.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own YJ. OR the TT theme song. I do, however, own this particular rendition. I think. Just read it.

* * *

Pranking

Arsenal was a little shocked when, the minute he entered the cave after patrol with Ollie in Star, he was pulled into Robin's bedroom. The door shut behind him. He stared at the two people in front of him. "What's going on?"

Robin and Red Arrow exchanged matching evil grins. "Pranking."

Arsenal looked at them incredulously. "Pranking? Are you serious?"

"Deadly."

Arsenal turned to Red Arrow. "Him I could understand, but aren't you a little old to be planning pranks?"

The clone shook his head. "Not when we're pranking Nightwing."

Arsenal's eyes widened, now convinced that the other two had a death wish. "_You want to prank NIGHTWING?_ Are you insane?"

Robin rolled his eyes and explained how it was practically tradition, starting with when Nightwing and Wally had pranked the original team and their mentors. Somehow, that had evolved into a pranking war that spanned three generations of heroes. Yes, the mentors were involved too. Red Arrow and Robin then proceeded to inform Arsenal of all of the previous pranks, including but not limited to pie-in-the-face, dying uniforms, dying hair, dying skin- they really like dying things- bedazzling uniforms, shrinking uniforms, adding their own personal touches to the uniforms of others- they liked messing with uniforms too- dumping water on people (although that had been tripped by Aqualad. It had apparently been voted the worst prank, 3 years running), starting annoying catchphrases, and more. Arsenal was shocked by his team mates'- past and current- immaturity.

At the same time, he thought it was awesome. What? He was a teenaged boy.

"So, are you in?"

Arsenal thought for a moment, the a grin spread across his face. "Heck yeah! What do you have planned?"

"Remember when 'Wing was telling us about Lian, and his phone went off?"

Arsenal's eyes widened. "Oh yeah. This is going to be awesome."

Nightwing was beating up some randomm thugs in Bludhaven when it happened.

_When there's trouble you know who to call-_

_NIGHTWING!_

_From the mountain he can see it all-_

_NIGHTWING!_

Nightwing dropped the thug he was holding in shock. Was someone playing music in the middle of patrol? Not only that, but was that a _Nightwing theme song?_ Based off the Teen Titan's theme song?

He completely forgot the thugs he was dealing with and looked around. He saw a CD player near the entrance of whatever abandoned warehouse he was in at the moment. He went up to it and listened to the rest of the theme song, a smirk spreading across his face. Then he saw the note.

_Love from your bros, _

_Robin, Red Arrow, and Arsenal_

_PS. This was all Roy's idea- Robin_

_PPS. There's two Roys, genius. It was clone Roy, not me. I just helped. -Arsenal_

_PPPS. Of course, the kids rat me out. I feel betrayed. And anyway, you're Will now, Arsenal -Red Arrow. _

_PPPPS. So? -Arsenal_

Nightwing's lips quirked up into a smile. _You know Roy, if you had really minded them ratting you out, you could have erased it. It's written in pencil._

Then, he went to finish with the thugs, but not before slipping the CD into his utility belt.

Then next day in the cave, the three mischief makers were surprised when Nightwing didn't even seem to acknowledge the prank. He just continued on like normal.

Then his phone went off again.

_When there's trouble you know who to call-_

_NIGHTWING!_

_From the mountain he can see it all-_

_NIGHTWING!_

He flipped open the phone, cutting the song off. When he finished the conversation, he found three pranksters gaping at him and the rest of the team smothering giggles. "Dude, is that a Nightwing theme song?" Gar asked between snickers. Nightwing smirked. "Yes, yes it is. The boys over there tried to prank me. I did say I would change my ringtone when someone made a Nightwing theme song, didn't I?"

Then, he sauntered off, leaving three stunned pranksters behind.

Roy turned to Tim. "Did he just turn our prank around and sort of prank us?"

Tim just rolled his eyes.

* * *

Hee hee. They're such trolls. This is total crack, I know, but I hope you enjoyed it!

REVIEW!


	4. Pranking takes 2,3, and 4

I'm back! With more pranking! Everyone seemed to love it... or the people who commented anyway... so I decided to expand it. For the future, if you have anymore ideas, tell me!

Oh, and if you have anything you really, really want me to do before I leave for camp on Tuesday, tell me so I can make sure I include it, because once I leave you won't get anything new for 8 weeks.

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing! I don't think that I even own most of the prank ideas. Oh well.

Pranking Take 2

"There's no way that 'Wing is turning this around on us" Roy whispered as they finished painting Dick's car pink **(Is there a special name for Nightwing's car?)**. "Yeah, this is almost as good as when we painted the Batmobile pink. The villains knocked themselves out laughing." Tim added

The boys quickly ran to hide when they heard Nightwing coming, talking to an as-yet-unknown person.

_Who's he talking to?_ Will mouthed. The others shrugged.

Nightwing walked in and saw the car. He blinked. Zatanna walked in after him. She looked at the car, then smiled. "Jeez, Boy Wonder, you really didn't need to do this. I told you I'd repaint it myself."

Nightwing grinned at her. "What sort of gentleman would I be if I didn't even repaint the car before I gave it to you?"

The three would be pranksters were shocked. _He's giving her the car?_

"Thanks again 'Wing. I really appreciate it." Nightwing shook his head with a smile. "You needed a car, this one's still in great condition and I was looking to buy a new one anyway."

They walked back out of the room, chatting. Nightwing paused in the doorway to turn and smirk at where the boys were hiding. Once he left, they crawled out of their hiding spots.

"We just can't catch a break, can we?"

* * *

Pranking Take 3

Nightwing's uniform was yellow.

_Yellow._

Honestly, he had no idea why they had switched from pink dye to yellow, but whatever. That wasn't really worrying at the moment. He knew exactly who did it, and he was dismayed (not) to have to inform them that he'd taken up the habit of keeping several spare uniforms in various different places in case this ever happened.

After all, the three pranksters seemed to enjoy replicating his old pranks. It was only a matter of time before they tried this too.

The expression on their faces when he walked into the mission room wearing a distinctly non-yellow uniform was hilarious. He would have to print it out from the security cameras and frame it later.

* * *

Pranking Take 4

Roy, Will, and Tim were in front of the Zeta Beams. Roy had a bucket of water balloons in front of him. Both of the younger boys had water guns. Tim went over the plans one last time. "Ok, Nightwing comes in at 3:30 on the dot, after he gets off work. When he comes in, we blast him. Got it?" The others nodded. What could go wrong?

The Zeta Beams started up.

_Recognized-_

"NOW!"

In the ensuing noise and water, the three boys didn't hear the rest of the statement.

They did, however, notice when the Zeta Beam started up again and announced,

_Recognized, Nightwing B01_

The boys froze. If Nightwing had just come in, who were they pelting with water?

Slowly, they looked up.

_Oh sh-_

It was Batman.

And he did _not_ look happy.

* * *

Pranking takes 5-10 failed miserably. Finally, they just gave up. Nightwing was unprankable.

Nightwing entered the room where they were sitting, defeated. He smirked. "There's a reason why I've been crown King-o-Pranks for the past 6 years. I grew up in a circus, for pete's sake. We pranked each other constantly. You can never outprank a carney."

He turned and left, leaving three even more miserable non-pranksters behind.

* * *

Yeah, they're just not going to win.

Like I said above, if you want me to do anything before I leave, tell me!

REVIEW!


	5. Paula

Ok, so I'm done with pranking for the moment. I really, really wanted to do this. I hope you enjoy the chapter!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own YJ, or Paula, or anything recognizable.

* * *

Paula

Paula Crock was not quite sure when her life got so complicated. No, actually, she did.

It always was.

But this, _this_ had to take the prize for the most complicated, convoluted situation she had ever been in, and she wasn't even sure what was going on yet. All she knew was that when she got home from her work, there was a wolf pack of people in her living room, and she didn't remember inviting a single one of them over. She quickly glanced around the room, taking note of who was there.

Artemis, but that wasn't really a surprise. Even if she didn't live there anymore, she visited often, usually unannounced.

Nightwing. Slightly more surprising, but he also had taken up the habit of visiting her every now and then.

Ollie. That was surprising.

Roy Harper. Honestly, Paula didn't know him that well, so why he was there was beyond her comprehension. This still wasn't a surprising as the last person though.

Jade. Her little girl, who had left so long ago and never visited since. She had a bag slung over her shoulder, like she wad ready to bolt at any moment.

"What are you all doing here?"

Nightwing stood up and walked over to Paula, wheeling her further into the room. "Artemis and I thought you might want to know some stuff. Ollie tagged along because he was bored and wanted to see your reaction, and we forced Roy and Jade to come. Mostly so you could yell at them."

Paula blinked at the odd reasons. "I'm not going to like what I'm about to hear, am I?"

Nightwing pondered for a moment. "Some of it you will. Some of it you won't."

Paula nodded and sat back. "Well?"

NIghtwing and Artemis glared at Roy and Jade. Roy looked at Jade, clearly at a loss. Jade rolled her eyes. "I quit as Cheshire." she announced. "Quit the criminal thing completely actually. Might as well start off with something you'll approve of."

Tears welled up in Paula's eyes. "Oh Jade." She gasped, rolling up to embrace her in a huge hug. "I'm so proud of you. I hoped that you would see reason." Jade smiled. "Thanks, mom. I'm _not_ becoming a hero though." Paula looked up at her. "What are you going to do then? I don't believe for a moment that you could just settle down in an apartment by yourself. You'd get bored." Jade flushed and looked away. "I… I wouldn't be alone." Confused, Paula looked to Nightwing for an explanation and found both him and Artemis suppressing snickers. Jade sent them a nasty look. "Now, this is where the part you might not completely approve of comes in." Nightwing said. "Jade's married. To Roy. For about two years."

Paula whirled on Jade. "_WHAT?" _Jade winced. "Mom, it really isn't that big of a deal, we didn't really have a wedding to invite you to, and I left him after about a year, although we've made up. Calm down."

Paula glared at her. "Let me get this straight. You got _married_ without telling me. You then left your marriage and are now back in your marriage?"

Jade nodded wordlessly. Nighwing, Artemis, and Ollie had given up trying to restrain their chuckles. "That isn't even the best part!" Ollie chocked out. Paula turned towards the couple. Jade had turned so that her back faced Roy, and Roy was gently lifting something out of the pack she had slung across her back. Cradling it gently, he turned towards Paula to reveal a baby girl. "Paula, this is Lian Nguyen Harper. Our daughter."

Paula was shocked speechless for a moment. "Jade… you… have a daughter?" Jade nodded and smiled weakly. "Surprise."

That was the wrong thing to say.

"JADE NGUYEN, HOW COULD-" "Harper." "What?" "Jade Nguyen Harper." Paula sighed. "Fine. Jade Nguyen Harper, HOW COULD YOU GET MARRIED _AND _HAVE A BABY WITHOUT TELLING ME!" "Um.. sorry?" She said meekly. She was spared further yelling, however, as Lian woke up from her nap and yawned. The baby grinned brightly up at everyone and started babbling. Paula immediately softened, and she gently lifted the baby out of Roy's arms and cradled her in her lap. "Hello, granddaughter."

Nightwing and Ollie quietly left as the family began to talk and get to know each other again. They could hear Paula berating Roy and Jade for not telling her, and then settling down and talking.

The Crock family might have been torn apart for years, but it was healing now. Hopefully, Lawrence wouldn't show up and ruin it.

As they were leaving the building, they could hear Paula shriek, "YOU TOOK MY GRANDDAUGHTER ON A RESCUE MISSION TO _TIBET!_

Ollie and Dick grinned at each other. Yeah, Roy and Jade were screwed.

* * *

Oh, poor Jade and Roy. Paula is awesome.

REVIEW!


	6. Paula and Will

Ok, here's another Paula story for you. It's short though. Hope you enjoy!

Just as a note, I've gotten more requests for pranking. Unfortunately, I've run out of ideas for pranking, so no more pranking. :( I'm going to try to come up with more ideas for this story during camp, but for the time being, if you guys want me to post more, I need ideas!

Oh, and this is now the only story I'm working on, so I may end up posting two chapters tomorrow as a gift before I disappear. Again, this depends if I can come up with any ideas.

DISCLAIMER: Yeah, no.

* * *

Paula and Will

Artemis walked into the training room, grabbed Will by the ear, and walked back out. Jaime, Cassie, and Tim, who had also been in the room, exchanged looks. They shrugged and continued sparring. No one wanted to temp their fate with a possibly-angry Artemis. Honestly, they'd rather face an alien invasion than that. Oh wait…

They heard the Zeta beam go off, announcing the departure of Artemis and Will. Silently, they wished Will luck. He would need it.

* * *

"OWOWOWOWOWOW!"

"Quit being a baby. I'm not even pulling that hard."

"YES YOU ARE!"

Artemis stopped an released Will. She turned to look at him. Will backed up a few steps.

Artemis sighed. "Look, you're not in trouble and I'm not angry at you for whatever reason you think I might be. My mom wanted to meet you, so I came to get you." Will blinked. "Why does your mom want to meet me?" Artemis started walking again, tossing her answer over her shoulder. "Your clone married my sister. Since he's family, she now views you as family, and so she wanted to meet you. Hurry up." Startled, Will realized that she was almost to the end of the block. He hurried to catch up with her. "So, we're in Gotham." Artemis gave him a _no duh, genius_ look. Will looked away. "You don't have to be mean about it." he muttered.

Finally, they reached the apartment building and entered the apartment. "We're here mom!" Artemis called, tossing her jacket onto the couch. She disappeared for a moment, and then reappeared with a bag. "See you Will." Will looked at her with alarm. "Aren't you staying?" She shook her head. "Big test tomorrow, got to go study. Bye mom!" She hollered. Will was left alone in the living room, feeling a bit awkward. He turned towards the doorway to the rest of the apartment when he heard a small comotion.

A black haired vietnamese woman rolled out, seated in a wheelchair. She smiled at Will. "You must be Will. It's so nice to meet you." Will tried a smile. "It's nice to meet you too. Um… sorry if I seem rude, but who are you?" "Paula Crock. Artemis and Jade's mom." "Oh."

There was a pregnant silence before Paula rolled forward and pulled Will towards the couch. "Lets talk a little. I want to get to know you."

* * *

Artemis, Jade, and Roy walked in to the sound of chatter and laughter. When they entered the kitchen, they found Will helping Paula cook dinner, talking the whole time. They exchanged grins. "I knew this was a good idea." Artemis whispered, then moved fully into the kitchen. "What are you making?" "Lasagna." Will answered. "Want some?" "I'd love some."

Once everything was done cooking, they all sat down at the table and ate together.

A family.

Finally, though, it was time for Will to return to the cave. Paula embraced him warmly before making him promise to visit often and making him take some of the leftover lasagna. Will left with a huge smile on his face. As the time passed, he visited at least once a week. He confided in Paula, told her about his problems and his growing despair over not being able to be an archer anymore. Eventually, as he was becoming Arsenal, she helped train him with some long range weapons that she used to use. Once day, Will found himself thinking:

_Guess I found a mother figure after all. _

And he had.

Now he just had to work on a father figure, as Ollie wasn't exactly filling the gap. Oh well. One problem at a time


	7. Sportsmaster

Hey!

So, here's another one shot. I'd like to thank Dextra2 for the idea. She mentioned something about whether or not Sportsmaster knew about any of this and I thought it could make a pretty good story.

I'm experimenting with a different style of writing. It's more like first person, and there's no dialogue. Hope I didn't mess up too badly, but I wanted to try something new.

Also, unless I manage to come up with and type another idea, this is it until mid August. Hopefully, I'll come up with a bunch more ideas in camp and will be able to crank out a bunch more after I get back.

DISCLAIMER: Don't own nothing. Oh look, a double contradiction!

* * *

Sportsmaster

When Sportsmaster heard that Jade had taken a break from crime fighting, he wasn't really worried. She had her own life now, and chances were that she was training with something new or on some covert mission for the Light or something. None of his concern.

When Sportsmaster heard that Jade was showing up as Cheshire again, a little more than a year later, he felt a little relieved. There had been a niggling worm of doubt that she had chosen to betray him like Artemis which had grown the longer she was MIA.

When Sportsmaster heard that Jade was asking around about that Speedy kid, he was a little confused- why did she care? Sure, she had been involved in the thing, but it was long done. No reason to go digging up the past- and a little suspicious.

When Sportsmaster heard that Speedy had been 'rescued', he began to suspect that something was wrong. Jade had been asking around, and now all of a sudden the heroes managed to locate him, after 5 years of searching? It smelled a little fishy.

When Sportsmaster heard that Jade had quite Cheshire, officially, he was curious as to what her reasons were. But he kept his nose out of it. Jade didn't want him anywhere near her life, and he was sure that there was a logical explanation.

When Sportsmaster saw Jade in the grocery store near Paula's apartment with a _baby_, he was flabbergasted. The baby looked like Jade, but the red hair… He pushed the thought out of his mind. Probably babysitting Artemis' kid or something. That pair (he still couldn't understand what she in that idiot of a speedster) could produce a vietnamese looking kid with red hair. He squashed the thought that he hadn't heard anything about Artemis being pregnant, or even that their relationship had progressed to that stage.

When Sportsmaster saw Jade and the Speedy Clone _kissing_ after having come out of a movie, still carrying that kid, he decided to do some investigating. Something was very, very wrong here.

When Sportsmaster, after stalking the couple for a while, found out that they were _married_ and that yes, that kid (Lian Nguyen Harper- what a name!) was, in fact, Jade's, he may or may not have set up a small trust fund for the kid and then left Gotham. Jade had her own life now, and she was happy. Sure, he was upset that neither of his kids would carry on his legacy as a villain, but he did care for his kids, no matter what anyone else said. They could make their own decisions.

He wouldn't interfere in their lives anymore.

* * *

Yeah. Hope you don't hate the new way too much. Next one, whenever it comes, will probably be more like normal.

Anyway, my theory is that deep down, Sportsmaster does care. He isn't going out of his way to baby them, but he supports them in his own way.


	8. Sportsmaster and Roy

Ok, so apparently I'm on a Crocks streak. I got a comment from ZS saying something about how Sportsmaster should confront Roy and, well, I couldn't resist. This will be the last chapter that I will post before camp though.

This is short. I know it's short, but really, there isn't much more I could right. So, it's short and sweet.

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. I don't even own the idea this time.

* * *

Ok, he said he wouldn't interfere anymore, but there was one thing he had to do first.

"Hello, Arrow Jr."

The kid whirled around, shocked, automatically reaching for some weapon that Sportsmaster knew he would have hidden, especially if he was hanging around Jade. He smirked and held up his hands in a peace gesture. "I'm not here to attack you or anything. Just want to talk. Calm down." The kid relaxed a bit, but kept his guard up, obviously not trusting him.

Smart kid.

"What do you want?" He demanded. "I want to warn you: don't hurt my daughter. I know you're married and I know you forced her to leave once already. _Don't _let it happen again, or I will personally come and kill you. Whatever there is left once she's done with you, that is." The kid stared at him like he had two heads. "Are you saying you _care_ about Jade? Since when did you give a crap?"

Sportsmaster turned to leave. "I always have. I just have a funny way of showing it." He disappeared, leaving behind a "Don't mess up, Arrow."

Roy blinked a few times and leaned against the side of the building. "Jade is _never _going to believe that just happened. Maybe I can ask 'Wing to hack the security cams and show her the footage or something…" he muttered, then continued on his way, casting one last glance towards where Crock had disappeared.

Great. Now, not only did he have to deal with his ex-assassin wife, but her crazy assassin father who would have no qualms about killing him.

Terrific.

* * *

Yeah, I know these past few chapters haven't had much to do with Will, but oh well. They have to do with things that were mentioned in the main story, so it's alright.

See you after camp


	9. AN

I'm baaaaaaack!

Camp is finally over. I loved it and all, but I'm glad to be home. With internet.

So, I have good news and bad news.

Good news: I've started 2 new stories! One's the sequel to Circus Again, and the other is a crossover between YJ and TT. It's about the Team bumping into Robin, who became Nightwing after he ran away from Batman and formed the Titans, so no one knew where he was. Then the League arrives, and Slade is messing with things, and I'm very excited for it. I have it all written out in my notebook, so I just have to type it.

Bad news: I did nothing for this story. At all.

I have decided to put this story on hiatus because honestly, I was losing steam with it anyway and I'm more excited for my other stories. Sorry to anyone who's been waiting.

Keep on the look out for my new stories!


	10. He's NOT MY SON!

Ok, turns out I had one more idea. If I come up with anything else, I'll post that too. If I have ideas, I'll continue this story.

Anyway, I was reading over my old stories, and I noticed that in H.R.N.W? I wrote down one of my ideas, which was to have Roy being mistaken as Will's dad. I went, hmm, this could be good. And sat down and wrote.

Enjoy this, after so long!

DISCLAIMER: Well, considering that this is obviously not what happens in Satisfaction...

* * *

NOT My Son!

Roy and Will were going out for some brotherly-bonding time. Unfortunately, the 'brotherly' part wasn't going so well.

Will laughed as Roy flushed bright red and started stammering. "He… he…. he's not my son."

The waitress' eyes widened. "Oh! Nephew, then?"

WIll laughed harder, and Roy got redder. "No, no, he's my… cousin. I'm not old enough to be his father!"

"Oh, I don't know." Will snorted. "What with the hippy beard…"

"Shut up." Roy was _not _having a good time. Will was though. This was almost as good as Dick and Roy trolling Ollie.

"Well, sorry bout that. Now, what did you want to eat?"

"Alright, one vanilla ice cream cone for you, and a swirl cone for your son."

Will started laughing again. Roy dropped his cone and glared at the man. "I am _not _his father."

"Really? It's just, you look so alike, and you're obviously the older one, but you don't look close enough to be twins or even siblings…"

Roy ground his teeth and stomped off. Will had collapsed laughing. Still snickering, he stood up and took his ice-cream from the man. "Thanks, sir." He grinned. "You're the second person to do that. It's making my day."

"Sure, kid." The man looked amused. "So, what is he?"

"My cousin. There's an… um… 8 year difference between us."

"Ah. Really? He looks older."

"Don't tell him that."

As Will walked away, he privately though that actually, there was a lot more than an 8 year difference between the two, and he was the older one, not Roy.

"Why does everyone think I'm your dad?" Roy grumbled as they walked to the ice-skating rink. "Hell, I'm only 8."

"You were made to look like you were twenty-something, by this point." Will pointed out. "Plus, you've kinda list yourself go a bit. You look more like 30 now."

Roy turned to glare at him.

_"You're not helping."_

"Alright, size 8 skate for you, sir, and a size 7 for your son here."

Roy turned so red, Will thought he was going to explode. Instead, he sighed and shook his head, which surprised Will even more.

"Sure." Roy said resignedly. "Fine. He's my son. Whatever. Doesn't matter that that not actually possible. Whatever."

He turned and trudged off. The woman behind the counter raised an eyebrow at Will.

"He's my cousin." Will explained. "But everyone keeps mistaking him for my father. He's not actually old enough to be my father. And he's got a one-year old at home."

"Oops." The woman looked embarrassed. "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it. His reactions are hilarious."

Finally, after a long, long day, the two archers returned to the cave.

"How was your day?" Nightwing asked, grinning.

Roy growled something that no one could make out and stomped his way back to the Zeta beam before disappearing. Nightwing cocked an eyebrow at Will.

"Everyone kept mistaking him for my dad." Will explained.

"Oh, I know. I just thought he would be angrier. Like, ranting."

Will blinked. "How did you know?"

"Oh, we go out as a team all the time, to the exact spots you went to. The vendors and waitress didn't mind helping me out with something."

Will stared at him. "_You _did this?"

"Yup. Was it worth the trouble?"

Will started laughing again. "Totally!"

Nightwing grinned evilly. "I told them to take pictures. Wanna see?"

"Of course I do!"

* * *

Yeah, I can totally see Nightwing doing that. Ah, the trolling these guys get up to.

REVIEW!


End file.
